1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to engine valve apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved engine valve wherein the same is directed to the enhanced efficiency during the combustion process of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Engine valves are employed typically in internal combustion engines such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,805,573 and 4,106,439.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for enhanced engine combustion efficiency by providing for a swirling and distribution of combustion gases directed into the combustion chamber of an associated internal combustion engine and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.